medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Garand
The M1 Garand is an American-made service rifle. Officially, it replaced the M1903/A5 Springfield rifle as the primary U.S. service rifle in 1937, though the latter still saw use throughout and beyond World War II, and was replaced by the M14 battle rifle. Firing in the same caliber as the Springfield, .30-06, it deals almost the same damage and has almost the same accuracy when fired slowly, allowing the barrel to settle. It is semi-automatic, making it faster than a bolt action, has peep sights, making it easier and faster to line up targets than older leaf sights with a large front sight to assist in aiming, and reloads via an 8-round en-bloc clip, which allows it to be reloaded more quickly than magazine fed rifles and stripper clip rifles, and it's gas operation reduces the recoil compared to bolt action rifles. It also has more rounds available in a single clip than most other rifles. All in all, the M1 Garand was the most technologically advanced battle rifle for the majority of the war until the German Sturmgewehr 44 was put into service. M1 Garand reloading Contrary to popular belief, the M1 Garand can be reloaded mid-clip. The process is slightly awkward, however. It has a simple eject button on the left side. It instantly ejects the clip (provided the chamber is open, which requires one to hold the bolt all the way back while fighting spring tension) so a new one can be inserted. Also, it was even possible to load single bullets into the rifle, though this was a bit complicated and requires an en-bloc clip to be placed inside the rifle. It can be reloaded very fast in several games of Medal of Honor. Medal of Honor and Underground The M1 Garand is featured in the original Medal of Honor. It was usable in Underground in one multiplayer weapon set. It is the very first weapon in the series that player uses. It has a low fire rate, and does good damage, able to take out an enemy in 2 hits to the chest or 1 head shot. The ammunition is easy to pick up from dead enemies. What's unique about the Garand featured in these two games is that it has something the other M1s in the series doesn't have, the ability to reload mid-clip, giving it more authenticity. Strangely, the original game is the only game to use the ability to reload mid-clip, as the rest of the games seem to have the weapon with only being able to reload once the entire clip is empty. M1 can also be used as a melee weapon, but is possible only when the entire ammunition is empty, as with other several weapons - it takes only 3-4 hits to enemy; in practice, it is not much usable in combat as the enemies are deadly in fight and can hurt player severely, unless the player uses some cheats to ease the situation. In original game, it was starting weapon in missions Rescue the G3 Officer, Attack the Impenetrable Fort Schmerzen and Capture the Secret German Treasure. Medalscreen003.jpg|The M1 Garand in Medal of Honor. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, Spearhead, and Breakthrough In Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and it's expansions, the M1 Garand makes it's return as, once again, the first weapon used in the game, it has a much higher rate of fire with a fire cap of near 800 RPM. It retains it's power from the original Medal of Honor and Underground, which is to say despite being .30-06 it is rather under-powered, taking 3 torso hits on average to kill an enemy. M1 also has high recoil if firing rapidly, and a new feature, it gives off a distinctive "ping" sound when the en-bloc clip ejects from the rifle upon firing the last round. However, as the M1 Garand cannot be reloaded mid-magazine, this can represent a problem when entering heavy combat. Due to the nature of the weapon, it is highly advised to enter combat with a full magazine, but as the player may have finished fighting through an area with rounds still loaded in the current clip, then the player will have to fire off the remaining rounds to reload. In Allied Assault, it doesn't have melee option, but in expansions it has and is very efficient in fight, taking 1 hit to enemy. M1Garand AA.jpg|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. M1Garand Reload.jpg|Reload. M1Garand Melee.jpg|Melee. m1 garand brits.jpg|British soldiers armed with M1 Garands. moh_Breakthrough 2017-07-22 18-53-52-32.jpg|US Soldier firing his M1 Garand. M1 Garand model.jpg|Model. Medal of Honor: Frontline In Frontline, the rifle is available as one of the starting weapons in missions D-Day and A Storm in the Port levels. It has good accuracy and power, although its rate of fire is rather low and like in Allied Assault, it is unable to be reloaded mid-clip, due to the game engine only allowing one reload animation per weapon; reloading mid-clip would call for two reload animations for the weapon. It's again the first usable weapon in game. M1 is actually the rarest American bullet-firing weapon: it appears only in levels Your Finest Hour, Into The Breach and Seaside Stowaway. Like the previous games, the melee option is usable and it can hit the enemy instantly. Frontline Remastered In the Remastered version of Medal of Honor: Frontline, this weapon has very high idle sway and open iron sights. When reloading the en-bloc clip doesen't has any bullets inside it. M1 Garand MOHF.jpg|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: Frontline. Garand MOHF Beta.jpg|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: Frontline Beta. Garand Frontline Re.jpg|M1 Garand in the Remastered' 'edition. Garand Frontline Iron.jpg|Iron sights. MOHF.garand.jpg|Description. Mike Barnes with a M1 Garand.jpg|Mike Barnes with a M1 Garand. Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The '''M1 Garand' returns for the 5th time in Rising Sun. It is the player's starting weapon in several missions along with the M1928A1 Thompson. This version comes with a higher fire rate, but with a fire cap of 150 RPM. It comes with historical inaccuracy of the inability to reload mid-clip. It's the starting weapon in the levels Fall of the Philippines and Pistol Pete Showdown. M1 can be used for melee attack, but is used very rarely in practice. M1Garand MOHR.jpg|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Brooks with M1 Garand.jpg|Brooks with M1 Garand Medal of Honor: Infiltrator M1 Garand appears on almost all missions in the game. M1 is able to kill with one shot of an ordinary soldier and two soldiers of the SS. It has a high range. When choosing M1 Garand, the player is given the explosives. Фф.jpg|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: Infiltrator. Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault The M1 rifle is also included as a weapon in the second game in the series focusing on the pacific theater, Pacific Assault. The M1 in this game is rare in comparison to other games, where it is found in the levels of Henderson Field, propped up around the base areas next to other weapons and on Tarawa Atoll where it is dropped by dead Marines. The Garand is quite powerful, generally being able to take down, if not kill, an enemy with a single shot, but may occasionally require two rounds if the enemy is shot in the limbs or at longer ranges. This gun is sometimes dropped in favor of the M1 Carbine due to the carbine having bigger ammo capacity and the ability to reload mid-clip, unlike the M1 Rifle, which still has the historically incorrect inability to reload mid-clip, since the new game engine allows multiple reload animations. It always comes with a bayonet, giving it a melee advantage over the Carbine which uses its butt to melee enemies and ensuring a kill, making another difference for some players who do go with the Garand. Another, less important disadvantage with the Garand is that it is heavy, and thus slightly slows down the player. Garand MOHPF.jpg|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault Garand Iron MOHPF.jpg|Iron sights. 350px-Garand2.png|The M1 Garand in 3rd person view. Medal of Honor: European Assault In European Assault, the M1 Garand comes both scoped and unscoped. It has medium recoil, and a relatively high firecap. It still is made unable to reload mid-clip in this game as well. Its sights are somewhat difficult to use due to the fact that they are wide, and flat at the top, and so unrealistically close to the screen, but it is very powerful and accurate. The unscoped M1 Garand is found on start of the levels Operation: Chariot, Lights out in the Port City, Escape at Dawn and Operation: Virus House. Both scoped and unscoped versions have the melee attack ability in addition. The scoped Garand is only found as starting weapon in Farmhouse Liberation. M1 Garand MOHEA.jpg|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: European Assault. M1D Garand MOHEA.jpg|Scoped Variant M1 Garand Irons MOHEA.jpg|Iron Sights. M1D Scope MOHEA.jpg|Scope reticle. Garand model.jpg|M1 Garand's model. Medal of Honor: Vanguard Single Player In Medal of Honor: Vanguard, the M1 Garand is one of the main weapons available at the start of every level except for the first two "Neptune" missions. It is the same as the European Assault version. It is a common allied weapon, so ammunition is easy to find, and bridges the gap between the Kar98k and the Thompson. Its sights are unusual, as the multiplayer sights are much smaller than the singleplayer sights, but this is probably done for balancing reasons. The M1 Garand is arguably one of the best weapons in the game, as it kills in one shot and can be fired faster than the Karabiner 98 Kurz, however it has strong recoil when fired while standing up, but recoil is softer when firing while crouching or while prone, which should be done if possible to allow for accurate and rapid follow up shots. The upgrade for the M1 Garand is a removable sniper scope, which allows the player to use a variable zoom telescopic scope for long range shots. However, as with all sniper scopes, peripheral vision is lost completely. It is very effective at long range and can kill enemies with single shot. The rifle is still made to be unable to reload mid clip in this game. Scope upgrades are found in levels A Shallow Grave, Endgame and The Crucible in Vanguard. M1 can be also used for melee attack, but is not much useful in combat too much. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M1 Garand is the starting weapon for the US faction on every map in the game. It is most effective at long ranges, but can be used at close-medium ranges by firing quickly at the upper torso of an enemy soldier. Many players replace it with a BAR, as it has similar long range capabilities but can be used at close ranges due to its automatic firing and 20 round magazine. M1 Garand MOHV.jpg|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: Vanguard M1 Irons MOHV.jpg|Iron Sights. M1D Garand MOHV.jpg|Scoped variant. Garand Scope MOHV.jpg|Scope reticle. Medal of Honor: Airborne The M1 Garand is an American rifle available for use in Airborne. It is powerful, with medium clip capacity and a semi-automatic firemode, giving an advantage to the Americans in the early and mid-game levels. However, the ironsights, like the ones in previous games, are unusual in that they are flat and wide at the front post, making long-distance aiming somewhat awkward. In addition, when fired at the firecap, its recoil can quickly overtake the user. Like the previous games, the rifle is unable to reload. *Match-grade barrel: Improved accuracy *Adjustable ironsights: Improved accuracy, variable zoom (note that this and the aforementioned match-grade barrel being attached would make this rifle into a 'National Match' rifle, used in competitions) *M7A1 Rifle Grenade Launcher: Equip and launch grenades by pressing the Alt fire button. Gallery M1 Garand MOHA.jpg|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: Airborne M1 Iron MOHA.jpg|Iron sights Garand GL MOHA.jpg|M1 Garand with a M7A1 Rifle Grenade Launcher. M1GarandStats.png|The M1 Garand's stats at the weapon load out screen. M1 Garand promo.jpg|M1 Garand in a promotional image. 17th Airborne Rifleman MOHA.jpg|17th Airborne Paratrooper armed with a M1 Garand. ''Medal of Honor: Heroes and Heroes 2'''' The M1 Garand returns in both games. In Heroes the M1 Garand is a fairly common starting weapon and amongst Allied soldiers. The M1 Garand has high damage but like in previous games it cannot be reloaded mid-clip. The sounds and models are from European Assault. In Heroes 2 the M1 Garand is not as common like in the previous game and only appears in two levels. It is an excellent choice to take out enemies and MG42 gunners from a long range. The model has been retextured, but the rear sight appears to be slightly misaligned. In both games' multiplayer it can be choosen as a starting weapon. M1 Garand Heroes 1.jpg|M1 Garand in ''Medal of Honor: Heroes Garand Inspect Heroes.jpg|Inspecting the M1 Garand M1 Garand heroes iron.jpg|Iron sights. Garand Heroes 2.jpg|M1 Garand in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Garand Inspect.jpg|Inspecting the M1 Garand Garand Heroes 2 iron.jpg|Iron sights. Medal of Honor: Airborne (mobile phone) / Medal of Honor: Airborne: Elite The Garand appears in the mobile phone version of Medal of Honor: Airborne and Medal of Honor: Airborne: Elite. It is called simply as the "Rifle" and is used by Allied paratroopers. When enemies are killed, sometimes they will drop ammo for the Garand. Trivia *From European Assault onward, the M1 Garand in every Medal of Honor game (not counting Airborne) shared, basically, the same weapons skin and reload animation; although the overall animation may be different, they are still based around a similar procedure: first the player character would adjust his hold on the rifle to better handle the rifle, then inserts the clip, and finishes by pushing the bolt handle forward and chambering the weapon. *On the Frontline and Rising Sun versions, if the player holds down the trigger, it is actually automatic, with a slow rate of fire. * It appears that the only game that has a bayonet attached to the Garand is Pacific Assault. * In some games it appears that the character, when aiming the rifle, puts the rear sight very close to their eye; in real life, some of them may get a black eye if they really did put them in such a close proximity. * In multiplayer of Medal of Honor is the M1 Garand from a third party that has the same model as Kar98 the Germans have in a singleplayer. Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Semi-automatic rifles Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Weapons Category:American Weapons